


Fly

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angel!Blaine, M/M, Sexual Slavery, injuries, slave!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never expecting to buy anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: blaine as a slave that kurt saves? (I am so in love with all your fics!)

They weren’t human. First and foremost, that was what everyone knew. 

 

 

The angels had been considered pets of the high and mighty since the beginning of time. Ancient Egyptian pharaohs had their angels, Roman emperors were painted next to their angels, the rich and famous had an angel trailing behind them. They were pets, fashion accessories, jewelry. 

 

But they weren’t human. 

 

An angel auction was one of the highlights in Lima. The beautiful tents were set up and booths were erected in a huge field outside of the town. While the auction was the main event, there were many art and fashion booths set up. 

 

That’s why Kurt was there. 

 

Finn just came for the funnel cakes. 

 

"The auction is starting in ten minutes," A woman’s soft voice rang through the tents and Kurt rolled his eyes, housing up his bags higher on his arm. 

 

"Do you want to go check it out?" He asked, mouth covered in powdered sugar. 

 

"No."

 

"Come on Kurt," Finn complained. "I’m so tired. Let’s just sit and watch for a bit."

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt followed his stepbrother into the main auction tent, able to find two seats somewhere near the front. The tent quickly filled up with excited people and the announcer called the lower-priced angels. 

 

The angels were damaged in some way. One was missing eyes, another it’s arm, and they all made Kurt shudder. They limped out onto the stage and were all bought for less than a hundred dollars, their masters taking them right after. 

 

"Our next angel is sixteen years old. He is a little on the short side but has a good physique. He was used in entertainment work and has a broken wing. due to an…incident with some equipment. Folks there’s a reason you don’t hang an angel by the wings," The crowd laughed as the angel was brought out and Kurt’s heart jumped into his throat. 

 

The angel was small, cowering in the hold of the guards. His curly dark hair fell into his wide, golden colored eyes and tears streamed down his tan, dirty cheeks. His wings, huge crimson colored feather tipped in gold were stunning but one was bent horribly and dragged along the floor.

 

He was terrified. 

 

He was in pain. 

 

"Oh fuck yeah," The burly man seated next to Kurt grinned. "I’ve been waiting for a pretty little thing like him."

 

It was well known that an entertainment slave usually meant that most of the work was done in the bedroom. The thought just made Kurt’s stomach twist more. 

 

"One hundred! Do I have one hundred and fifty."

 

The man kept tapping the button on his arm rest and the price just climbed. The angel’s head was twisting from side to side until his golden gaze locked with Kurt. 

 

"Three hundred," The auctioneer pointed to Kurt and the man next to him scowled. 

 

"What are you doing?" Finn frowned as he kept pressing the button.

 

"He’s in pain, I’m not going to let him go to any of these men," Kurt kept upping the price until the burley man threw his hands up and grumbled. 

 

"Sold! For five hundred and seventy five dollars!" 

 

The angel was dragged off the stage and let out a cry when his broken wing was tugged. Kurt stood quickly and pulled Finn along with him. 

 

"Go get the car."

 

"Burt is going to kill you!" Finn’s eyes were wide. 

 

"Go," Kurt hissed and a push was all that was needed for Finn to hurry out. With a deep breath, Kurt made his way backstage to claim his new angel. 

 

"Sign here," The overweight, bored looking woman behind a desk scooted over a piece of paper. "Congratulations, go pick it up over there."

 

A guard was holding the end of a leash and the angel trembled next to him, eyes trained on the floor. Closer up, he could really see how bad the angel looked. His hair was too long and matted. His back was covered in what looked like whip marks and his broken wing was obviously excruciatingly painful. 

 

"Can I go?" He squeaked out, taking the leash in his hand. The guard waved a hand at them and Kurt quickly left, pulling the angel behind him. 

 

He only paused when he heard a soft whimper of pain and turned to see the angel trying to keep his broken wing off the floor, head bowed.

 

"Hey," He said softly, taking a step closer. "I can take care of you as soon as we get back but you have to walk to the car. Okay?"

 

"Yes master."

 

Kurt swallowed as he caught sight of Finn with the car and led the angel to the car. He opened the back door and, with Finn’s help, lowered the seat down into one long area for the angel to lay. 

 

"Can you lay down?" Kurt asked softly as the angel swayed. He nodded and scrambled into the back seat, sitting in the far back corner and wrapping his good wing around himself, staring at his new owner with wide eyes. 

 

"Kurt…" Finn sighed. "You’re going to be in so much trouble. Buying an angel? Burt and mom won’t even let me get a dog."

 

"Do you have a name?" Kurt was turned around to face the angel.

 

"Yes master."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Whatever you want it to be master."

 

"Christ," Finn mumbled, eyes wide as he kept driving. 

 

"First, don’t call me master."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"I mean…my name is Kurt. I am not your master or sir," He tried to give the angel a smile but the angel just covered  the bottom half of his face with his good wing, wrapping his hand around it and staring over at him with wide eyes. "This is Finn, my stepbrother. We will never hurt you or make you do anything you don’t want to do."

 

"I understand Kurt."

 

"We’re just about the same age, I’m only a year older. I swear that we won’t hurt you. I want to help you," Kurt said softly. "You’re in pain?"

 

"No Kurt."

 

"You clearly are in pain," The angel ducked his head. 

 

"How did that happen?" Finn glanced at him through the mirror. "The broken wing."

 

"My former master hoisted me up by my wings to use me. When I screamed…he hit me and it broke," The angel whispered and paled at the horrified looks on both boy’s faces. "I apologize masters. I shouldn’t have spoken so frankly but I thought you wouldn’t want me to hide my disfigurements. A master should know that they are getting broken merchandise." 

 

"Fuck," Finn mumbled as he pulled into the driveway. "Looks like Burt and mom are out."

 

"Good," Kurt jumped out and opened the door. "I can fix your wing if you like."

 

The angel hesitated before following Kurt in the house and into his bathroom. As soon as Kurt stopped, the angel dropped to his knees and swayed. 

 

"Here," Kurt pulled out some gauze and scissors. "This…this might hurt."

 

The angel closed his eyes tightly as Kurt pulled the broken wing up and held it tight to his body, wrapping it in gauze and looped the gauze around his chest a few times. When he was sure the broken wing was tightly secured, Kurt took a step back. 

 

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked, worried. 

 

"It aches Kurt, but it feels better than before," The angel looked pale, swaying. 

 

"Here, let me clean you up a little," Kurt grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. He gently took the angel’s chin and wiped at the dirt on his face, the golden eyes locked on his face and were filled with uncertainty. It took some time to get him as clean as he could, giving up on the matted hair and gave him a little haircut before washing it. 

 

The cleaner the angel got, the more Kurt noticed how attractive he was. He was maybe a little thin, but he was beautiful. 

 

"So," Kurt smiled when the angel came out of the bathroom, dressed in Kurt’s pajama pants instead of the dirty pair of pants he had before. "I have a bottle of water and some snacks for you."

 

"Thank you Kurt," The angel said softly, and the way he said his name sounded way too much like master for Kurt’s comfort. 

 

"I don’t consider you property," Kurt sat on the floor across from him, not missing the way the angel slouched so he was lower. "I want to get you healthy and happy. Please ask any questions you have, let me know what you’re thinking."

 

"Why are you treating me Kurt?" The angel asked, curling him wing around him again like a security blanket. "I’m not worth enough to fix."

 

"You were hurting. I don’t want to see you hurt," The angel ducked his head again, looking confused. 

 

"I’m calling you angel in my head," Kurt gave him a smile. "I’d like to call you by a name…"

 

"It is customary for the master to have a name for the angel," The angel said in a monotone voice. 

 

"What names did you have before?"

 

"Boy, slut, whore," The angel said softly. "Pet, toy."

 

"Oh…" Kurt’s cheeks burned. "I mean…I want you to pick a name you like. Do you want to be called any of those names?"

 

"No," The angel said quickly. 

 

"What about before? Before you were sold?" Something flashed in the angel’s eyes and they grew a little hazy, wing wrapping tighter. 

 

"I remember my name," He whispered. 

 

"You do?"

 

"It was Blaine," The angel looked sad. 

 

"Would you like to be called that?"

 

"I would like that very much," The angel looked at him over his wing, looking scared. "Can…can I please have it as my name?"

 

"Of course," Kurt smiled and the wing drooped a little. "Blaine. I like it."

 

Blaine gave Kurt his first hesitant smile and Kurt felt his heart stop.  

 

        Maybe he wasn’t human, but he was more human than those monsters in the auction tent. How could anyone ever want to hurt someone like Blaine? 

 

         Kurt would make sure no one would ever hurt him again.


	2. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: OH MY GOD can you please write a sequel to Fly? Burt and Carole coming home, Blaine and Kurt bonding, anything? Help it’s so fucking amazing I can’t stand it eek
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: can we have more angel/slave blaine? either before Kurt bought him or as he heals and begins to trust kurt?
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: A sequel to Fly? Please please please… By the way I love your stories! *___* 
> 
> Prompt by deewani: I survived the wait for a sequel to “Off”, but I survived it barely… And now you made my cry in a Starbucks, you little fuck!xD No, but it’s good, it’s wonderful actually ;). I just need to remember next time to don’t read your dabbles when I’m at a public place :D. Now just write a sequel to “Fly” and you’ll be forgiven - both for making me wait and making me cry ;).

Blaine had never flown. His wings were huge, almost too big for his small frame, and while he dreamed of lifting off and souring through the clouds, he couldn’t fly. As a small angel he had his wings bound, as was common practice in breeding facilities. By the time he was old enough, the muscles weren’t strong enough.

 

His memories of the breeding facility were hazy. The fledglings weren’t allowed to stay with their mothers and were taught obedience from day one. He could remember the sharp words, the beatings and the training.

 

His first owner had bought him when he was just over ten. Although he had first been terrified of the gigantic man, his master had soon shown himself to be nothing to nice. He had smiled down at Blaine, run his fingers through his curly hair and gently stroked over the crimson feathers. 

 

_Beautiful. Precious. Stunning._

 

The man was wonderful. Dressing Blaine only in the softest fabrics and feeding him the finest foods. Being owned wasn’t as scary as the older angels at the facility made it out to be. It was amazing.

 

Maybe he dressed in a way he wasn’t comfortable with.

 

Maybe he let his master and his master’s friends pet him.

 

Maybe he ate food out of his master’s hand.

 

But he was praised. He was being a good boy. 

 

_Boy, you’ll have to do a little something else if you want dinner._

 

_It’ll hurt but you are such a good boy._

 

_My friends were so pleased, I got so lucky._

 

Maybe Blaine couldn’t fly but during the “play sessions” he had with his master he let his mind soar. It didn’t matter what happened to his body because his mind was in the clouds. He was somewhere no one could hurt him. 

 

So when his master tied his wings to those chains, he let his mind drift away. He never expected the chains to be hoisted into the air. As his wings were forced to quickly bear all his weight he let out a scream of pain. His master was furious and slammed his fist into the outstretched wing.

 

It snapped and Blaine came spiraling back to earth.

 

Ever since his new master’s parents had come home there had been almost constant shouting. Blaine had fit himself into the corner of the room farthest away from the door and tried desperately to force his mind up into the clouds. 

 

"He’s hurt!"

 

"Kurt!" The man sounded huge and scary. "You can’t just go off and buy an angel! You know how I feel about that!"

 

"But someone worse was going to…"

 

"You can’t save everything. It’s not a cat!"

 

"What do you want me to do? Return him?"

 

Blaine heart stuttered and his good wing wrapped tighter around himself. He knew what happened to angels who were returned too many times. Damaged or unwanted angels were given the injection and with his record, hurt and undesired, he was going to that center for sure.

 

The door opened and he shrank down. His old master always liked when he looked scared or small. Maybe he could get on their good side. 

 

"Hi honey," A woman stepped into the room, holding a bottle of water. The shouting had settled down outside and it was absolutely quiet. "My name is Carole, I’m Kurt’s stepmom and Finn’s mom."

 

Blaine stared at her over his wing. Where was Kurt? Maybe he decided to send him back. He felt his stomach drop at the thought. Kurt had seemed so nice, so willing to help. Of course, his old master seemed nice in the beginning as well.

 

"I understand you’re scared," She knelt down to his level. "But you don’t need to hide behind that. No one is going to hurt you here."

 

"I’ll be good," He whispered, relaxing his wing slightly. 

 

"I’m sure you will be," She smiled and Blaine quickly glanced up to see a huge man in the door, instantly hiding behind his wing again. "That’s my husband Burt. He’s Kurt’s father."

 

"Hello Blaine," As scary as the man looked he sounded soft and warm. "I’m sorry if I was…loud. I didn’t mean to scare you."

 

"It’s fine sir," Blaine said quickly. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Carole asked, keeping a smile on her face. 

 

"Kurt has already given me food," He blushed as his stomach growled. 

 

"He only ate like an eighth of a sandwich," Kurt spoke up from the hallway.

 

"We were going to order pizza. Do you like pizza?" Carole asked and Blaine felt his wing relax again. 

 

"I’m not sure ma’am," He shook his head. "I’ve never had it."

 

"You’ll love it," She gently reached out a hand, holding it out there until Blaine slowly lowered his wing and took it. Kurt smiled brightly and walked over, offering Blaine a pair of soft non-slip socks.

 

"You look cold. I would love to give you a shirt or something but I don’t have anything that will go over your wings and I don’t want to aggravate the cuts on your back," He glanced back at the whip marks. "I can get you a warm blanket though."

 

"I’m fine Kurt," Blaine kept his hands close to his body. "I don’t want to ruin any of your clothing."

 

"Put them on. They’re super warm," Kurt gave him a smile which only widened as Blaine took them. 

 

Half an hour later, Blaine was sitting at the dining room table wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. His mind was racked with anxiety and he fought not to fidget. He wasn’t allowed to sit at a table with humans. Absolutely not. Was this a test? Were his new masters just waiting for him to mess up.

 

"Take a bite dude," Finn nudged his plate closer to him. 

 

His eyes flickered between the family members as he took a small bite out of the slice of pizza. As soon as the the hot cheese and sauce hit his tongue he let out an embarrassing moan. It was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life. 

 

Kurt laughed and put another slice on Blaine’s plate. 

 

A few weeks later, Kurt gently unwrapped the bandages from Blaine’s wing. He winced at the uncomfortable cramping and smiled as Kurt gently ran his hand down the soft feathers. 

 

"It looks good," Kurt mumbled. "Does it hurt?"

 

"No," It never hurt when Kurt touched him. It took Blaine a long time to realize it, but he knew that Kurt was safe. 

 

"Can you stretch it out?" Kurt took a step back and sat on Blaine’s bed. 

 

Just the thought of it made Blaine’s head swim. He had his own clothes that he picked out and Kurt altered to fit his wings. He had his own spot at the dining table. He had his own bathroom. He had his own bed. 

 

He was finally part of a family, not just a pet. 

 

With a deep breath, Blaine carefully stretched out his wings. The crimson feathers fanned out, gold tips sparkling in the soft light. Kurt’s eyes widened and he stood slowly.

 

"Can…can I touch them?" He asked, voice soft, and Blaine nodded. Carefully, so carefully, Kurt traced the feathers with his fingertips. Blaine felt his wings tremble slightly, overwhelmed slightly.

 

"It feels good," Blaine whispered, curling his wings slightly so they wrapped around Kurt. 

 

"They’re beautiful," Kurt grinned, looking up at him. "You’re beautiful."

 

Blaine had never flown but every time Kurt smiled it felt like he was soaring.


	3. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can I ask a sequel of the sequel of Fly? xD I just really like to see if Kurt and Blaine (of course they do) end up together! Maybe see their first kiss… Could you please do that? PLEASEEE? *puppy eyes*

It had been a few months since Blaine had come to live with his new owners.

 

Not owners. The Hummels were his family, not his owners. 

 

Burt taught him the rules of football, and they watched it every Sunday. Carole sat up with him when he had nightmares and made him hot chocolate. Finn made him a grilled cheese every day after school and taught him how to play video games, which he still wasn’t terribly skilled at but enjoyed. 

 

And Kurt. 

 

After a life spent surrounded by so much ugliness, Blaine never thought someone as beautiful as Kurt could exist. He stopped flinching when Kurt moved too fast, started spending every moment he could with Kurt, and missed him every second they were separated. 

 

It took a long time before Blaine realized that he was in love with him, and when he finally realized it, it hit him like a truck. 

 

He loved Kurt. He loved him so much that it made his chest ache. He loved him so much that sometimes he would wrap himself in his wings and sob, wishing desperately that things had been different and he wasn’t legally Kurt’s property. 

 

It was on Blaine’s birthday, Kurt had managed to find the date from some of his old paperwork, that everything changed. He had been thrilled at the chocolate cake and pizza, and was allowed to pick out the movie. Sometimes, like when he was curled up next to Kurt on the couch, he thought he was dreaming. It wasn’t reasonable to think that he had gone from the hell he had been living in before to this. 

 

He lay in bed, running his fingers over the soft blue blanket Kurt had gotten him before standing up and walking to the door. He was dressed only in a pair of loose pajama pants, so he was able to pad silently across the hall. 

 

"Kurt?" He whispered as he knocked lightly on the door. It took just a few seconds before Kurt was opening the door, face alight with concern. "Can I come in?"

 

"Of course," Kurt smiled and stepped aside. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

 

"No, I…couldn’t sleep," he kept his eyes fixed on Kurt’s bed until Kurt took a seat, Blaine following. 

 

It felt like something was growing inside of his chest, making his ribs stretch against it. Kurt was sitting quietly and smiling, waiting for Blaine to say something first as he struggled with his emotions. Finally it felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t do something, so he leaned forward and kissed Kurt. Caught by surprise, Kurt let out a soft gasp. 

 

Blaine felt his wings gather tightly on his back before fanning out. When Kurt’s tongue teased his, a sharp burst of lightning spread through him and all his feather spread. Blaine almost felt drunk on the kiss, leaning further into it when…

 

"Wait," Kurt broke the kiss, gasping breathlessly. "Wait."

 

Blaine’s heart fell and he jerked back, wings tensing up close to his body. What was he thinking? Obviously Kurt wouldn’t want to be with him. Someone as pure and good as Kurt would never want to be tainted by someone as dirty as Blaine. In a panic, he started to stutter through apologies and jumped up. His wings fluttered nervously and he felt tears run down his cheeks as he tried to hurry out of the room.

 

"Blaine! Please," Kurt jumped in front of him, startled as Blaine’s wings flared in a defensive pose. "It’s okay, it’s okay. I just want to talk about what happened."

 

The fear and overwhelming emotions made something in Blaine revert back. He fell heavily to his knees, slowed by Kurt grabbing him by the arms. He tried to bow his head and whimpered as Kurt gently held his chin up. 

 

"I’m sorry," Blaine whispered. 

 

"Please don’t do this," Kurt knelt in front of him. "It’s been so long. You know I won’t hurt you right?"

 

Blaine nodded slightly. He knew Kurt was safe, that was the one thing he did know. 

 

"I’m not upset or mad," Kurt sat on the floor in front of him. "I just…why did you kiss me? Is it because of tonight? You don’t owe me anything in return for the dinner or presents or whatever. I know you’ve been hurt before and I don’t want to ever hurt you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to…"

 

"But I want to," Blaine breathed. "Is it…because I’m an angel?"

 

"No," Kurt sighed heavily and stared down at his hands. "Blaine, you aren’t like anyone else I have ever met. I don’t want you to think…think that I’m like your other owner. You don’t owe me and you have to do anything you…"

 

"But I want to," Blaine gently reached forward, taking Kurt’s hands as his wings wrapped around to lightly rest of Kurt’s back. "I used to be scared all the time but with you I’m not scared. I’m not saying that I want to get…physical right away or anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel. When I look at you, you’re my sky. I don’t just think that I’m a pet or a toy. When I see you I can imagine that I am so much more."

 

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, eyes wide and looking like he was hardly breathing. 

 

"I love you. I love you because you are my everything and you’ve saved me," Blaine smiled shakily. "I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I’m not human, but I just…wanted you to know."

 

There was a long moment of silence before Kurt leaned forward slowly and kissed Blaine gently. Letting out a sigh, Blaine tightened his wings around Kurt and pulled him closer. It was better than feeling the wind running through his hair, better than his feet leaving the ground, better than soaring through the clouds. 

 

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, smiling up at him and Blaine felt like he reached the moon.


End file.
